


Morning in May

by sinsquad



Series: Song inspired fics~ [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hammertime - Freeform, Ludo - Freeform, Lyricstuck, M/M, Morning in May, Oneshot, Song - Freeform, davejohn - Freeform, johndave - Freeform, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsquad/pseuds/sinsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song for this one is "Morning In May by Ludo"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning in May

**Author's Note:**

> The song for this one is "Morning In May by Ludo"

When you open your eyes, you can feel his heat radiating into your chest; your arms wrapped firmly around him. Years of him being so far from you, his face only an image on your computer screen- his body now splayed out in your bed. You glance around the room, his socks on the wood floor along with the rest of his clothes. You’ve dreamed of this forever and you’re almost afraid to look at his face, in case it all turns out to not be real. You curl up around him, your body curving into him like a shell as you close your eyes, taking him in.  
You bury your face in his hair- he smells sweet. Like apples. Of course- you roll your eyes and smile, still unable to believe it. You’re so happy you could cry. You’re overwhelmed and you squeeze him softly to make sure he’s really there and won’t evaporate into some bittersweet dream. 

You’ve waited for so long for this. You’ve known him since you both were 13, across the country; messaging and skype chats over the years until now, both being 18 and he’s here. He’s real. You feel like this every time he visits- as though it’s the first time over again. Though the clothes he’s left behind in the past says otherwise. 

 

In the kitchen, you’re making food and he sneaks in, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind. You can feel warmth swell in your chest. You love him. You lean into his touch and tilt your head back to kiss his cheek. You can see the corners of his lips twitch in what you’ve come to recognize as the Strider’s version of a smile. He mumbles apologies about not staying with you longer. That his Bro wanted him home by a certain day. You understand- and it’s okay. You just wish you could go with him.. Since your father died you have nothing in Washington anymore.. only bad memories.. and mementos Dave’s left with you. Clothes and photos. Photos that you don’t need anymore. Now that he’s with you now. But he’s leaving you again. Today. You mumble- ‘ill be right back’ and slip away. 

You move to go to your room, but your legs don’t carry you far. You’ve barely moved at all even, though it seems Dave doesn’t notice you’re still right there. You shouldn’t be upset. You knew it was coming. You watch as he takes your spot at the stove, attempting to pick up where you left off with the pancakes. You know he has no experience with this. He lives off of pizza and shitty Chinese food. But he keeps a cool face and pretends he knows exactly what he’s doing.  
He’s thin and tall, muscles defined and slightly tan, with soft freckles dusting his face. You think back to when the two of you met- in a chatroom for a game you two had been playing. How he wrote a whole rap dedicated to how he was going to ‘school your ass with his Strider Skills.’  
How he got your chumhandle and the two of you would stay up for hours, talking to each other.  
How you ended up admitting you thought he was cute- and he denied it, saying ‘hell no, I'm not cute man. I'm sexy as fuck. Cute is the label that defines you. Not me.’  
How you blushed brightly and he smirked, probably proud of himself for getting you so flustered.  
how when you were 16, and you were dating the meanest girl in school- and she wouldn’t stop teasing your cousin; so you punched her in the face. How she punched back and broke your glasses along with breaking up with you. How you came home and skyped him and cried and he confessed that he liked you. How you were so shocked you stopped crying right away. And then the two of you watched your favorite movie together online until you fell asleep. You think back to all of it- and how happy he makes you.. You wish you could stay with him..

You snap back into it when he glances back and smirks.  
“Back so soon Egg boy?”  
And you just smile and wrap your arms around him like he had done to you before, because you never left.

He flips the last pancake and turns to face you, holding your hips as you move to drape your arms around his neck. You stare up into his shades, looking at your reflection in them and then scrunching your nose. You look like a mess, with your awful bedhead. You cup his cheeks and slide his shades up his head slowly. His bright red eyes that you love so much meet yours. You hum softly and press a kiss to his lips. You can feel your heart beating out of your chest as you hold him in your arms. You want to stay with him.

 

After eating and joking around for a while he glances at his watch and frowns.  
its time to go.  
He untangles himself from your body and stands, getting his stuff together and he’s heading out the door. Giving you a fleeting kiss as he heads out. You feel something well up inside you. You don't want to be alone. You don't want him to go. Not again. Not like all those times before. You run inside and quickly throw clothes into a bag, then run out after him. You can feel yourself tearing inside as he starts the car. You run and tap almost frantically on the window. He stops and looks up at you. You caught him just in time. He goes to open the window but you shake your head, going around to the other side, opening the door and slipping in with your bag on your lap.  
“I-” you sniffle, “I thought i’d come along for the ride..”  
He watches you a moment, which feels like a year and you see his the corners of his lips twitch up into that signature “smile.” But he doesn't stop there. They move up. more. more. until his face is adorned with the sweetest thing you have ever seen in your life. He’s smiling. Like a normal person. He takes your hand in his and pulls you close, kissing your lips. You melt into him, closing your eyes. Loving him. Everything seems to be going in slow motion as his lips meld perfectly into yours. Your free hand tangles into his hair as his holds your chin as if it meant something to him. And it does. You know it does. Because every part of him is the same for you. And you’re staying. With him.


End file.
